


Red Hair

by yvonna



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Redhead kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonna/pseuds/yvonna
Summary: Jason and Dick find out Tim's been undercover.





	Red Hair

Dick and Jason walk into the room, Jason with a bag of doughnuts talking about last night, when Dick freezes. 

Jason stops, and looks up to find Tim sitting at his computer, dark circles around his eyes, wearing a overly-large shirt and boxer-briefs...and with red hair?

Glancing at Dick who, jugging by his face, isn't going to be talking any time soon, Jason walks up behind Tim. He had yet to acknowledge them, despite the fact that he Had to know they were there.

Tugging on some of the red strands Jason asked, "Whats with the red babybird?"

Reaching up with his hand and shaking Jason off, and coincidentally ruffling his hair ( both of them ignoreing Dicks whimper) Tim turns his head up to look at Jason, his usual deadpan bitch-face on.  
"Was doing some undercover work, just haven't bothered dyeing it back to black yet." And he went back to typing.

Jason snorted, there was no way Tim wasn't effected by Dickies reaction. He pulled out a doughnut, and sat the bag on Tims desk, before turning back to Dick, still standing stock still eyes wide...and dark.

"Damn Dickie you should really do something about your red-head kink, you are aware that Baby-birds curtains don't match the drapes, right?"

"Actually I don't have any drapes right now." Jason Looked at Tim, a mock expression of pain on his face.

"I don't know how you can do that to yourself replacement..."

And he was cut off by Dick just suddenly being there.

Turning Timmys chair, and ravaging his mouth, leaving Jason to lean back and watch.

 

Dick was pulling at Tims hair with one hand and petting him everywhere with the other, he didn't really stop for a while, just coming up for air before going back at it before Timmy could get his breath. 

He kept going until Tim was flushed bright, and making high-pitched whines.

When he did pull back Dicks eyes were dark, and the look on his face that most people know meant it was time to step back. He smirked, and purred down at Tim's red face.

"I'm going to make you cry Tim~my"

He then picked Tim up and carried him to his room, leaving Jason to look after them, before he shrugged, grabbed the doughnuts, and went to enjoy the show.


End file.
